Ghostbusting
by anotherweasley
Summary: Mulder gets Scully to do a little ghost hunting with him.


Ghostbusting  
By: Olivia  
  
"you want to know  
whether I believe in ghosts  
of course I do not believe in them  
if you had known   
as many of them as I have  
you would not  
believe in them either"-Don Marquis  
  
  
Mount Saint Mary's  
Emmitsburg, MD  
  
Scully could see nothing out of her passenger window since darkness had long settled in. She glanced at Mulder as they pulled into the campus of Mount Saint Mary's.  
  
"Are you finally going to tell me what we are doing here?" Scully asked.  
  
Mulder favored her with a grin. "How do you feel about doing a little ghostbusting again? Strap on you proton pack," he said teasingly.  
  
Scully was not amused. "You're kidding me, right? The last time we went ghost hunting we were nearly killed!"  
  
"Yeah, but the ghosts on this campus don't try to kill people."  
  
"That's very comforting," said Scully sarcastically.  
  
They pulled into a parking spot and got out. Scully stopped him for a moment. "Give me the keys this time."  
  
Mulder smirked and tossed her the keys, "Whatever you say."  
  
Mulder explained the situation as they walked. "The woman I talked to about the ghosts works in the library and said she would meet us there and give us more details."  
  
They walked up the steps to the library but upon reaching the entrance Scully stopped. "Mulder, I think I'm just going to wait out here until you are finished talking to your contact." She was still upset at him for dragging her up her after a particularly exhausting day of work. But at least he hadn't ditched her this time. It was a no-win situation.  
  
Mulder glanced at her questionably. Had he perhaps made a mistake by bringing her on this trip? He knew she hated it when he ditched her, but... He shrugged his shoulders, said okay, and proceeded into the library.  
  
Scully stretched her arms and legs and gazed at the campus. It was quiet for the most part except for the sound of crickets. She sat down on the library steps. The campus was pretty with lots of green grass and hills in the distance. The campus was lit by the walkway lights. Glancing up she noticed the stars twinkling in the night sky. The site brought back fond memories of her own college days at the University of Maryland.  
  
A group of boisterous students broke her reverie. But it was not the group that caught her attention next, but a man walking behind the group. A man dressed in black. Scully laughed at the thought of a man in black checking out the campus for UFO's.  
  
The man noticed her and approached. Scully tensed and almost reflexively reached for her gun, but when he stepped into the light she saw that he was a clergyman. She remembered that this was a Catholic college.  
  
The clergyman smiled at Scully. "Is the seat next o you taken?" he asked.  
  
Scully smiled at him, "No. Please have a seat."  
  
The clergyman sat down. "I see you are wearing a cross, but I don't remember seeing you on campus before."  
  
Scully touched her necklace when he mentioned it, remembering that she had it on. "The cross was a gift from my Mother. I'm Catholic but I don't attended here. I'm an FBI Agent from Washington."  
  
"Oh really," said the man smiling. "And what brings the FBI out to our humble little campus. Nothing bad has happened I hope."  
  
"No," said Scully reassuringly, "My partner is inside finding out about the ghosts here on campus. It's a type of hobby of his," she said with a laugh.  
  
The clergyman chuckled. "We'll I wish the best to you and your partner. I really must be going. I'm late for an appointment. If you partner has any questions please tell him to see me. I'm the Reverend Simon Brute, the spiritual director here at Mount Saint Mary's although I don't think I've ever communicated directly with spirits." He laughed at his own joke as did Scully.  
  
He extended his hand with Scully shook and said, "Thanks. I'll be sure to tell him. And my name is Dana Scully."  
  
Brute got up. "I was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Scully," he said before he departed.  
  
Scully watched him until he disappeared into the night. At that moment Mulder came out of the library and seeing Scully, headed towards her.  
  
"Scully, I can't wait to take you around campus. Did you know they had a dorm room here in which you cannot place an object next to because some force moves it later!" said Mulder excitedly. "This place has paranormal written all over it!"  
  
Scully was unimpressed. "Mulder did it ever occur to you that somebody, a human somebody, probably moves the object from the wall and then fabricates a story about it being moved by ghosts."  
  
Mulder continued on heedless of Scully. "They have a ghost of a confederate soldier and the ghost of a priest..."  
  
"A what!" Scully exclaimed.  
  
Mulder looked confused for a second and then understood what Scully was talking about.  
"Yeah, a ghost of a priest-actually a reverend. A reverend named Simon Brute who was a spiritual director here and died in 1839. They say he..."  
  
But Scully cut him off. "We're leaving."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Mulder dumbfounded.  
  
"We're leaving." And with that Scully headed towards the car with a confused Mulder in tow. She got in the car, started the engine, and hit the power button to roll down the passenger window. "You are either coming with me or you're staying here. That's all there is to it," said Scully to Mulder as he stood outside the door. Mulder, get in the damn car, she thought.  
  
Mulder got in. As he was buckling his seatbelt he tried one more time to figure out what was going on. "Scully I just don't understand..."  
  
But he never finished the sentence because he was thrown back into his seat at full force as Scully pulled out of Mount Saint Mary's campus at a speed that would have put flying UFO's to shame and headed back to D.C. 


End file.
